Fiona
by NightStalkerBlackRaspberry
Summary: I rush inside and to the elevator, the clerk at the front desk gives me a confused, and slightly worried look as the door slides shut. Between the narrowing crack I see my mother hustle through the turnstile.  Fiona after she runs away to degrassi. Read?


**So the most votes were for Fiona so, here it is.**

I leave The Dot not wanting the drama, sadly escape isn't that easy, my mother follows me back the hotel I am staying in, in a cab behind my cab. I see her get in and automatically groan before I even process that she is obviously following me.

"Holiday Inn, please," I say to the cab driver and he pulls his taxi from the curb, heading in the direction of the hotel, I turn and look out the back window and see the cab still following. The hotel is only a few streets away and I know I will soon be refaced with my problems. To distract myself I put my head phones in and listen to my iPod, shutting my eyes.\

I feel the cab pull over and come to a stop and quickly get out paying the driver, leaving him with an extreme tip, of close to thirty dollars. I rush inside and to the elevator, the clerk at the front desk gives me a confused, and slightly worried look as the door slides shut. Between the narrowing crack I see my mother hustle through the turnstile.

The elevator takes off heading to the seventh floor. It quivers a little before the doors slowly open, I go to my suite and apply the chain lock, along with the automatic lock. I sit down and try to take in everything.

Holly J ratted me out to Declan, Declan told my mom where I was, my mom is here now, and wants me to press charges. I exhale deeply. I am startled my the phone ringing by my bed. I go over to it about to pick it up, I hesitate, but answer.

"Hello," I say shyly into the phone.

"Miss. Coyne, your mother is on her way up," the receptionist says to me. I sigh loudly, enough so that she can here me.

"Thank you for the warning," I say coldly. I stand running through my options, I could ignore the door, or I could let her in. Wow, great choices.

There is a rap at the door, I sigh again and answer it. She walks in without so much as a "Hello" or even a "May I come in?" Nope, she just waltzes on in like she owns the place. Which I guess she technically does, since it is being paid with her credit card.

"Yes, mother?" I don't look her in the eye, but start walking away before I throw myself onto the white couch, kicking my feet up in the other end.

"Fiona, you can't just throw a temper tantrum, or leave every time something is wrong," she says sternly, trying to look me in the eye.

"It isn't my fault that no one believes half the tings I say, I have been more than honest, polite, and on my best behavior ever since I have been back from the Hampton's." I say truthfully.

"I know, Fifi," she says using my nickname.

"Mom," I start, "I really don't want to go back to New York, I haven't been happy since I left Degrassi, I want to stay." I confess, knowing that she will argue.

"Well, we can discuss that another time, Fiona." I get an unsure look from her, but she begins to talk again before I an respond. "What we need to talk about now, Fiona, is about pressing those charges. I'm not accepting 'no' as an answer. What he did was unacceptable, we don't want it to happen to anyone else," she looks serious about this and I am left with no choice.

"Ok, mom we'll press charges. Tell me what I have to do." I say suddenly exhausted from my eventful day.

"Well, I want you to write out, everything that happened, everything as exactly as you remember it." she gets up and heads to the second bedroom in the suite. "I will be staying here for a few days with you, while we work things out. My bags are being sent up."

"Great mom," I say shrugging it off. I enter the kitchen area of the large suite, there is a hunter green menu sitting on the counter. I pick it up and head back to the couch where I sit once more. I open the menu and search for something that looks appetizing.

"I'm getting room service, do you want anything?" I yell to the room, from the couch.

"Just get two of whatever you are getting." she yells back, I continue to scope out the dinner entrees. I decide on shrimp scampi. I call the restaurant downstairs.

"Bon Apatite, this is Kathy, how can I help you?" she asks, in a perky voice that was obviously fake.

"Two shrimp scampi, dinner rolls, two salads, and two glasses of water, no ice please." I use my sweet tone.

"Alright to what room, ma'am?" her tone deepens, sort of freaking me out.

"712, please," I try to overpower her.

"Ok, that should be up in thirty five or so minutes, your total is $35. 53. Thanks you, bye." She hangs up the phone. I set an alarm for twenty five minutes, so that I could lay down and listen to music.

My alarm goes off, and I jump a little. I straighten up my hair and touch up my makeup. A little after do that, there is a knock on the door followed by, "Room service,"

I go to the door and allow a young woman into my suite, she sets the tray on the table removing each plate and reveling what is inside. She gathers the plate covers and takes them along with the tray back to her cart. She hands me a small leather booklet. I open it and see the bill. I hand her the booklet back, after sliding a fifty inside.

"I'll be right back up with your change," she says after looking inside the booklet.

"Keep it," I say causing her face to light up in joy, and shock. She says her thank you and leaves. I call for my mother to come eat. I see that she has changed her clothes and assume that her bags were dropped off here while I was laying down. She joins me at the table and we enjoy a quiet meal together.

**Ehh?**


End file.
